1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a digital security field, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for generating an identification (ID) key used for an encoding and decoding method, a digital signature, and the like that may be necessary for security of an electronic apparatus, embedded system security, system on chip (SoC) security, smart card security, universal subscriber identity module (USIM) security, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in technology such as an electronic tag, and the like, have increased the need for inserting a unique identification (ID), which will be hereinafter referred to as an ID key, to a mass-produced chip. Accordingly, there is a desire to develop an apparatus and method for generating a random digital value, for example, an ID key, a unique ID, and the like.
However, in order to use the ID key as a unique ID of an apparatus or a chip, a high level of randomness and time invariance may be required. In this instance, the randomness may indicate that probabilities of digital bits that form a generated ID key corresponding to digital values of ‘1’ and ‘0’ may be random, and the time invariance may indicate that the generated ID key may be invariant over time.
However, there exists an issue in that an apparatus for generating a digital value may generate a digital value that may satisfy the desired randomness, yet fail to satisfy the desired level of reliability, that is, the time invariance due to a noise, differential aging, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an apparatus and method for generating an unclonable digital value that may be impervious to noise and environmental changes such as a change in an external temperature, and the like, and may be guaranteed to be time invariant.